Republic of Korea
This is my page. Do not edit. ---- "대한민국 (Benifit Broadly in the Human World/Devotion to the Welfare of Humanity)" - Motto of the ROK We are the Republic of Korea (Korean: 대한민국), also known as Unified Korea. We have overcome our long enemy, the Democratic People's Republic of Korea and have toppled their regime. We are now a peaceful and prosperous nation, who will defend themselves if attacked. We strive to remain neutral, and defensive. Offensive attacks are rare and not executed often by us. Relations with other nations will be denied until further notice. The Republic of Korea Armed Forces (Korean: 대한민국 국군) is the military force of the Republic of Korea. They will ensure our defense and protection against enemies or forces we deem harmful to our nation. It is made up of 4 elements: Republic of Korea Army, Republic of Korea Navy, Republic of Korea Air Force and Reoublic of Korea Marine Corps. These forces will be equipped with advanced materials and devices once building begins, to keep us up to date with the rest of the world. ---- Republic of Korea Navy (대한민국 해군) The Republic of Korea Navy (Korean: 대한민국 해군) is the official naval and maritime border protection force of Korea. They are instructed to carry out orders to defend our nation against the enemy and to protect and enforce maritime law, anti-piracy and illegal activities. The ROKN will field advanced classes of warships. We are currently building up our modern naval force, slowly but surely. The waters and coastline of Korea will be surveyed and protected. To the sea, to the world! ---- ROKS_Dokdo_DDG-960.jpeg|ROKS Dokdo-class (Guided missile destroyer) - TBA Yongin_class_trimaran.jpeg|ROKS Yongin-class (stealth trimaran battlecruiser) - TBA Ulsan_class_guided_missile_frigate.jpeg|ROKS Ulsan-class (guided missile frigate) - TBA Pogpungho_I.jpeg|ROKS Pogpungho I-class (guided missile battleship) - TBA Saegin-geum_Waildeu_I-class.jpeg|ROKS Saegin-geum Waildeu I-class (guided missile battlecruiser) Nampung_I-class.jpeg|ROKS Nampung I-class (anti-aircraft cruiser) - TBA Dongpung_I-class_guided_missile_cruiser.jpeg|ROKS Dongpung I-class (guided missile cruiser) - TBA Sejongdaewang_KDX-IIIA.jpeg|ROKS Sejongdaewang-class KDX-III (Korean Destroyer eXperimental, guided missile destroyer) - TBA Seoul class helicopter carrier.jpeg|ROKS Seoul-class (Helicopter carrier) - TBA Lifrin rear.jpeg|Lifrin-class (littoral combat ship/amphibious transport dock) - TBA Komissar Krysov 2.jpeg|ROKS Daegu (K-70-class guided missile battlecruiser, purchased from the CBE) - TBA K-62 (Project 25) Sovetsky Soyuz class.jpeg|ROKS Pohang (Sovetsky Soyuz-class guided missile battleship, purchased from the CBE) - TBA Proyekt 3 Destroyer.JPG|ROKS Ansan (Project 3-class missile destroyer, purchased from the CBE) - TBA Type_022_assault_hovercraft.jpeg|Type 22 (assault hovercraft) - THA ---- Republic of Korea Army (대한민국 육군) We are the Republic of Korea Army (Korean: 대한민국 육군), the official ground warfare branch of the Republic of Korea Armed Forces. WIP XK-16 PAWS.jpeg|K-16 PAWS (P'ersonal '''A'ssault 'W'eapon 'S'ystem, assault rifle) - TBA Daewoo K-17 PAWS-T.png|Daewoo K-17 PAWS-T ('P'ersonal 'A'ssault 'W'eapon 'S'ystem-'T'actical, tactical assault rifle) - TBA Daewoo_K-17A.jpeg|Daewoo K-17A (close quarters combat assault rifle) - TBA K2 PIP Side.png|K2 Black Panther PIP (main battle tank) - TBA K2A1_Black_Panther.jpeg|K2A1 Black Panther (main battle tank) - TBA Foreign Relations ---- '''Alliances: Allies of the Republic of Korea have been specifically chosen by the President himself. This should be taken as a great honor, as Korea does not simply choose random nations as allies. Allies of Korea will be fully respected, and Korea expects to be treated likewise. * People's Republic of China Non-Aggression Pacts: Non-Aggression Pacts with the Republic of Korea have been accepted by the President personally. NAPs are for nations who are not seen as allies, but Korea is willing to extend friendly relations to. * Union of Eastern Europe Trade Relations: Trade Relations with the Republic of Korea are very limited. Rarely does Korea want to share her advanced and valuable technology with others. TRs will are considered special, and will be treated as such. * Union of Eastern Europe Enemies: The enemies of the Republic of Korea have chosen poorly and have ended up on the receiving end of the weapons of justice. Enemies of the Republic of Korea will be treated as so, and will regret their hostile actions towards our powerful and prosperous nation. * The Socialist Union of Central Asia ---- =Marine Roster= Includes all active ships of the Republic of Korea Navy. GUIDED MISSILE DESTROYERS * Dokdo-class - 20 * Sejongdaewang-class - 15 * Ansan-class - 30 GUIDED MISSILE CRUISERS * Dongpung I-class - 15 GUIDED MISSILE BATTLECRUISERS * Saegin-geum Waildeu I-class - 15 * Daegu-class - 3 GUIDED MISSILE FRIGATES * Ulsan-class - 30 BATTLESHIPS * Pogpungho I-class - 5 * Pohang-class - 3 LITTORAL COMBAT SHIPS * Lifrin-class - 20 * Yongin-class - 15 AMPHIBIOUS TRANSPORT DOCKS * Lifrin-class - 20 ANTI-AIRCRAFT SHIPS *Nampung I-class - 30 HELICOPTER CARRIERS * Seoul-class - 5 ASSAULT HOVERCRAFT * Type 22 - 150 ---- =Army Roster= Active equipment of the Republic of Korea Army. KOREAN ARMY TANKS * K2 Black Panther PIP MBT - 510 * K2A1 Black Panther MBT - 350 KOREAN ARMY FIREARMS * K-16 PAWS assault rifle - 600,000 * K-17 PAWS-T tactical assault rifle - 450,000 * K-17A close-quarters battle rifle - 500,000 ---- Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies